


Body swap

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: "So how long is this gonna last?" Stephen asked, irritated."I'm sorry! I didn't expect that spell to misfire like this. If you hadn't broken my concentration..." Tony tried to defend, only to be interrupted."You're stuck like this and can't be too far from each other." Wong rolled his eyes at the two genius dumbasses.





	Body swap

"So how long is this gonna last?" Stephen asked, irritated.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't expect that spell to misfire like this. If you hadn't broken my concentration..." Tony tried to defend, only to be interrupted.  
  
"Ah, now it's my fault, right? Nice apology, Dumbledore!" Stephen scoffed.  
  
Wong walked into the room, frowning.  
  
"Why are you two so loud? I can't study even two rooms down the hall."  
  
"Wong, great! You should know what to do!" Stephen said eagerly.  
  
"Thanks," Tony scoffed. "Still, you can probably point me the right way. There's no need for you to waste your time for this."  
  
Wong stared at the two, trying to piece things together. Stephen had crossed his arms and was standing with his legs slightly parted. Tony was wearing a familiar glare...  
  
"Did you two swap bodies?"  
  
"Yes," Tony replied, obviously irritated. No, Stephen. That was Stephen in Tony's body. "I tried to move our astral projections back where they belong, but it's not working. I'm open to suggestions."  
  
"You're stuck like this and can't be too far from each other."  
  
"What?!?" Tony yelled. "Why not?"  
  
"The bodies would decompose without the soul being close enough."  
  
"That unfortunately makes sense." Stephen sighed. His facial expressions looked weird on Tony. "If you could tell me where the book for this is, I'll look for a counterspell."  
  
Wong handed Stephen a book. Watching Tony's face shift into a familiar look of desperation was totally worth it.  
  
"A month," he announced.  
  
Tony's eyes widened comically in the doctor's body.  
  
"A month? I don't have time to deal with this, Merlin! And how close do we even have to stay?"  
  
"Well... as long as we're in the same building, it should be fine. At most a room or two apart and maybe a floor or two." Stephen shrugged. "Could be worse. I'm going to spend the time furthering my studies and you can go about your normal schedule."  
  
"Except I can't." Tony gestured towards his face. "You'll have to do it in my place."  
  
"No."  
  
"Gandalf, I can't go into a meeting with your face. I..." he looked at his hands. He'd been ignoring the constant ache, but now he had to acknowledge the shaking. "I don't know if I can invent with your hands. Friday can help and I can do the thinking, but I can't do any practical work. You'll have to pick up the slack."  
  
Stephen stared at his hands as well. Rough, with tiny scars, but oh so stable. He tensed and relaxed his fingers in wonder. His chest felt tight, but his hands were back.  
  
"I can perform surgery like this..." he whispered.  
  
Wong sighed. Tony frowned.  
  
"Yeah, don't get used to it. I want my body back asap. You got to keep your magic, my hands and my nanites. This is totally an unfair trade."  
  
"My apologies," Stephen replied, snapping out of his daze. "We can figure something out, surely."  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting the nanites and you're definitely gonna tell Friday what happened so I can work in peace."  
  
"Alright. Perhaps you can choose not to attend any meetings before we switch back?"  
  
"I can alter a hologram to make it look like me." Tony shrugged. Ok, this wasn't so bad. Most of it was fixable.

* * *

"Boss?" Friday asked when "Tony" closed the portal behind himself. "Since when are you magically inclined?"  
  
"We switched bodies," Stephen explained. "Therefore, I'm Stephen Strange in Tony Stark's body and vice versa."  
  
"Yeah, don't ask, baby girl, just adjust the protocols accordingly," Tony finished.  
  
"Will do, boss?"  
  
"I know, it's confusing even for humans, but I programmed you better than a human."  
  
"Password?" the AI demanded.  
  
"Alakazam is the best wizard." Stephen stared at the engineer in confusion. "Don't ask, Dumbledore."  
  
Stephen elected to listen to him.

* * *

Pepper honestly deserved a raise, because she didn't even blink when the two men informed her of the recent predicament. She just sighed and started adjusting Tony's schedule so he wouldn't make any public appearances in the foreseeable future.  
  
Tony acted grumpy all day. Stephen didn't try to fix things, choosing instead to browse some books on their issue in hopes of a resolution. After it became clear that they could just wait it out, he resumed his studies.

* * *

In the evening, Stephen burrowed into bed, next to Tony.  
  
"I'm still mad at you."  
  
"I have every right to be angry, too. I keep telling you not to interrupt my spells and you never listen."  
  
"Because you ignore me."  
  
"I do not. I need to focus and not blowing up the building is more important than giving you attention."  
  
"Then maybe you shouldn't practice around me," Tony hissed, pushing himself up. "Why weren't you in the mirror dimension anyway?"  
  
"I wanted to be close to you," Stephen admitted with a sigh. Tony's anger melted. "Guess I've been irresponsible. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey." Tony pressed a gentle kiss against his own lips. Hmm, a little chapped. Might have to start using lip balm once he was back in his own body. "That was cute, so you're forgiven." His hand curled around the back of his neck the way Stephen's did when they were kissing. "We should use this as a learning opportunity," he whispered after another short brush of the lips.  
  
"How so?" His voice didn't quite reach the low timbre Stephen's tended to, no matter how hard the doctor tried.  
  
"I never knew your hands hurt more when you pull on me like this."  
  
"I knew you liked it, so it didn't seem important. And now that I know just how much you enjoy it, you can be sure I'm not stopping anytime soon."  
  
Tony pouted and moved closer to his boyfriend so they were cuddling.  
  
"No useless pain, doc. We promised."  
  
"It's not useless," the sorcerer countered, nuzzling his cheek. Tony's eyes slid closed, sleep slowly drawing him in. "It makes you happy."  
  
"Let's take a rain check on this conversation..." the engineer rumbled. He would enjoy using his boyfriend's voice.  
  
"Mhm. Good night..."

* * *

Stephen woke up first, to his surprise. To be fair, neither of them slept that well, but Tony's body apparently required less rest. The sorcerer watched his own body sleep, not too different from when he'd study at night in his astral form. Still, this was his boyfriend.  
  
He fondly ran a hand through his hair, messing it even more. Tony stirred, moaning.  
  
"I'll file this under useful new info," he muttered, eyes still closed. Stephen chuckled fondly. "You never told me you like it."  
  
"I like it," Stephen replied teasingly, rubbing again.  
  
"Ass."  
  
Tony rolled towards his boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss. Stephen moved eagerly, straddling his hips. He scrunched his nose when he pulled back.  
  
"We've got morning breath."  
  
"Ya. I was going to suggest having sex, but brushing our teeth seems more important after that."  
  
"Of course you'd suggest sex while we've switched bodies." The sorcerer chuckled.  
  
"Please, you've been thinking the same. I'm just more direct." Tony rubbed his hipbone, teasingly dipping his thumbs in. He moved his hand to the other's back, pressing into his tailbone. Stephen gasped. "Plus I know what I like, what turns me on." His hand spread to grab an asscheek, thumb still digging into the bundle of nerves at the base of his spine. His other hand came to brush between his legs, completely ignoring the hard dick in favour of the balls. Stephen was now moaning and shuddering. "As I said, a learning experience."  
  
"Fuck, Tony... Tony!" He whined when the hands withdrew. Shit, that had been intense for such simple touches.  
  
"Brush teeth, then shower sex."  
  
The frustrated sound coming from his throat was inhuman. Tony grinned, knowing exactly how he felt.  
  
"You did that on purpose."  
  
"Duh. Now let's go. I wanna kiss you without puking afterwards."  
  
Stephen followed eagerly. They quickly brushed their teeth and got the shower started. Stephen couldn't wait. He was eager for more, better. He magically stripped both of them and shoved Tony into the shower. The engineer chuckled.  
  
"So needy already, babe? I've got *so much* to show you."  
  
"We've got a full month for everything, Tony. I want you now."  
  
The engineer laughed and reached around again, going for the same spot. Stephen moaned, pressing close. He grabbed Tony's free arm and pulled it to his mouth, nibbling and sucking on the inside of his elbow. The engineer moaned in confusion.  
  
"Would've taken me years to guess this one."  
  
He saw stars when a finger reached in, finding his prostate in seconds. The touch was fleeting, random, missing its target a few times, then striking it dead on.  
  
"Hey, that's, mhm, cheating," the engineer complained. "Everyone's sensitive there."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
Stephen pulled away, making Tony growl and pounce. They rolled around the shower, both horny and demanding. Stephen grabbed the base of Tony's cock, both stimulating and frustrating him. Tony pinned Stephen to the shower wall and started opening him up. The sorcerer groaned, unwilling to submit. To Tony's surprise, his own body held more strength than the taller man's. Stephen was more lithe, not built to do heavy lifting or a lot of manual labour. Still, he used his height and weight to his advantage.  
  
"Hurry, douchebag!" the doctor called, arching his back.  
  
"Hey, that's my body you're abusing!" Still, he got going, beginning to spread his fingers despite the pain. He'd deal with it later. He bit on his partner's shoulder, grinning when the other man growled again.  
  
Soon enough, Stephen was open enough for Tony, who eagerly and greedily slid home inside his boyfriend.  
  
"Never thought I'd actually go and fuck myself when people told me to," Tony muttered.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Yeah, Magic Mike, I know you bang yourself for fun." Tony began moving.  
  
"Not fun, just..." Stephen shuddered. "Necessary. My hands..."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure thing."  
  
"Less talking, more-ah, yes! That!"  
  
Tony finally decided to fuck him in earnest. It was going to be a great day.

* * *

After they exhausted themselves, starting to feel age catch up to both of them, they dragged themselves back to bed.  
  
"Need food," Stephen muttered from where he'd collapsed on his stomach.  
  
"Amateur. My body's better than that," Tony retorted against his lower back.  
  
"Mine isn't. Please feed it."  
  
"Wuss." Stephen poked his leg with a foot. "That's your body you're abusing. Keep going."  
  
"The bruises will heal." He poked again, harder. "If you're so well rested, go get food."  
  
"I'm not the one starving. Make a portal into a burger joint and go wild."  
  
"I think I'll feed your body healthy food for a change. I just hope the abrupt switch in diet won't give me indigestion."  
  
"Fine. Don't expect me to eat your grass."  
  
"I hate you," the doctor muttered.  
  
It still took them 30 more minutes to get up and go foraging. Stephen managed to convince Tony not to give him food poisoning. It was a promising start. The month would go by quickly.

* * *

They had sex on every feasible surface until Tony couldn't take the pain in his hands anymore. Stephen showed him how to look after them. Tony had never known exactly how limiting they were, but he tried to mind his temper and not grow too frustrated when he couldn't do something. Stephen stayed by his side, always available with Tony's real hands, always understanding. The engineer reminded himself that this was temporary, but still, his heart broke for his lover, who would always have to deal with this disability.

* * *

A month later, when Tony woke up and his chest felt tight and his hands didn't hurt, he turned towards his lover and woke him up with a kiss. It took Stephen very little time to settle back in his own body and respond languidly.  
  
It had been a good learning experience, but all good things must end.


End file.
